Bedazzled
by ashel-13
Summary: For Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. Dorky Bella will do anything for Jacob, even sell her soul. But the tables are turned when Edward shows up to make her dreams come true. E/B AU. Hope you all enjoy!


**Hey guys! It's ashel-13 here again to bring a one shot to you. I was PMed by ObsesssingOverEdward about a contest she and the other ThreeSmutketeers were doing about a movie twilight crossover. Well I actually started a different story, but after watching Bedazzled on DVR, the movie was just so funny that I had to do it with a Twilight twist!**

**So, this is dedicated to ObsessingOverEdward and to my Beta, Kathy. **

**Now, I suppose you want some movie crossover madness, so, ON WITH IT…**

**

* * *

**

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Bedazzled  
**

**Penname: ashel-13  
**

**Movie or TV Show: Bedazzled  
**

**Main Character Pairing: B/E  
**

**POV: Bella Point of View  
**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or Amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**BPOV**

I stood back looking at my now dust free shelving unit I had spent the morning cleaning. Once I deemed my book shelf large enough to be considered a library dust free, I grabbed my keys and brown satchel before going out the door. I began my day walking down the street, ear buds in and iPod on blast. Bobby McFerrin's whistling put an instant smile on my face as I re-did my long, brown pony tail.

Here is a little song I wrote,  
You might want to sing it note for note;  
Don't worry, be happy  
In every life we have some trouble,  
When you worry you make it double.  
Don't worry, be happy......

I didn't really care about the stares I was probably getting, as I practically strutted down the sidewalk, on my way to work. Each day I needed to start the morning off in a positive manner, so I had an entire playlist of songs that did nothing but make me feel good. The song I was currently listening to was an obvious choice to feel happy.

Ain't got no place to lay your head,  
Somebody came and took your bed.  
Don't worry, be happy.  
The land lord say your rent is late,  
He may have to litigate.  
Don't worry, be happy.  
Look at me, I'm happy.

I pressed the button for the elevator at my office building, and couldn't stop my foot from tapping in rhythm to the upbeat music.

I was able to listen to the entire song by the time I was clocked in and sitting in my cubicle. I put my thick framed glasses on and started my computer as I untangled the cord to my headset.

"Good morning, this is Bella at G Corporation. How may I help you this morning?" I asked, as I took my first phone call. "I see…" I answered as the women told me what her name was and I quickly plugged the information into the computer. "Well, I see that you have a Pentium 4 processor, is that correct?"

The morning went like that until my lunch break came at noon, and I got up from my desk and headed to the break room.

"HEY!" I called, upon seeing some coworkers in said break room. Only the _coolest_ people that I worked with were huddling around their salads as I put change into the vending machine, pressing E13 and awaited the delivery of my Cheetos.

I walked to the table where Jessica, Lauren, and Mike sat, only to find them packing up their lunches as I pulled out my chair.

"Hey, guys, where're you going?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella, umm….we took our lunch early today," Jessica said before continuing her packing up.

"Oh…okay. Well, hey, you guys want to go to that club downtown tonight?" I asked, smiling up at them as I pushed my glasses higher on my nose.

"Gee, we're all kinda busy," Mike told me. "I don't think we'll be able to make it. But, hey, if we do, we'll give you a call."

"Alright!" I beamed. It wasn't everyday that I got to hang out with the coolest people I knew! "Just be sure to tell me the right time this time. Cuz last time you told me eleven, and then when I got there, you guys were leaving," I laughed. "How dumb did _you_ feel?"

"Pretty dumb," Lauren said.

"Bye, guys!" I waved and fought the urge to hug them.

I sighed as I sat back down at the now empty table and ate my Cheetos with a smile on my face. Man, those guys were so nice!

The work day ended and I went home to my apartment for a little while, first taking the time to make some mac and cheese, then to dust my collection of first edition books that I kept on a bookshelf in my living room once again. After all, we can't let the classics gather dust, even if it had just been a few hours since I last cleaned it.

After approving of my job, I felt good enough to get ready and head to club Twilight. Now, the gang never called me saying if they'd be there or not, but I wanted to go anyway. I could always get my groove on by myself. I mean, tripping and falling is kinda like dancing…right?

---

_The club is hopping tonight! _I thought to myself as I entered the vestibule, hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder and making sure my glasses were on straight.

I surveyed the club after I finally got all the way inside. Man, those lines were _long._ I bobbed my head to the music as I looked for a spot to start my night. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw my group, my gang, my homies, my peeps!

"You guys!" I laughed as I approached the table they were sitting at. "I thought you all were busy tonight. I don't even know if I want to sit with you now," I said, turning away slowly.

"Oh well," Jessica said.

"Damn," pouted Lauren.

"I guess we deserved that," Mike said.

"Just kidding!" I laughed as I slid into a chair. "So, what have you guys been up…" I let my sentence trail off as my eyes looked up at the bar only to see Jacob Black leaning over it, ordering a drink.

He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. We had been working together at G Corporation for three years and I had been hopelessly in love with him since the first day I laid eyes on his bronzy skin and his black, shiny hair. His dark eyes with those long, dark lashes made it seem as if he had bedroom eyes constantly and his body was ripped and muscled, accentuated by the black wife beater shirt he wore now.

"Oh my god!" I could hear Lauren say. "You have a thing for Jacob Black!"

"What? No I don't," I said, but my eyes wouldn't tear away from him. "We just work together."

"Just work together, eh?" Mike said. "Then you wouldn't mind going up to him and saying hi."

"Saying hi?" I asked, finally breaking my stare to look over at my friends. "Why? Why would I do that?" I was sure my eyes were as big as saucers simply _thinking_ about talking to him.

"Well, like you said, you work with him. Maybe he'll be interested," Lauren said, smirking at me.

"Yeah," I said nervously. "Maybe I'll just go say hi."

I could feel three sets of eyes burning at my back as I walked over to the bar where Jacob stood. His arms seemed even bigger this close up! I was contemplating just taking my chances and grabbing on to that solid muscle before me, but then realized I really didn't want to get stuck with a sexual harassment suit today.

"Jacob," I said, my voice barely above a whisper and thank god his name was only two syllables long or he would for sure be able to hear how it wavered.

He turned to look right at me, his dark brows knitting together in confusion. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?" he asked.

"Yeah…well no…well sort of. We've kinda been working together for the past three years. I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I said sticking my hand out for a shake.

"Hi," he said, almost making himself sound unsure if he should be greeting me. "Have we ever talked before? You really don't look very familiar."

"Mhm. Well, once," I laughed. "It was two years ago, on June 14th. I was standing next to you, waiting for the elevator and I said it was wet out. You said 'yeah, looks like it.' It was raining at the time," I said, recalling the encounter as if it had been that day.

"That's….great," he said, "but I gotta go back to my friends."

I giggled like a school girl as I turned to look back at my own friends before continuing. "Listen, I'm actually here with my friends and I was wondering if you would like…" but by the time I turned back around, he was gone.

I could hear snickers and laughs from Jessica, Lauren, and Mike and I sighed as I let my back rest against the bar. "I would give anything to have that man," I whispered to myself.

I readjusted the bag on my shoulder and was about to walk out of the club and perhaps go home and reorganize my fridge, when I felt something hit my shoes.

I looked down at the tattered tennis shoe and noticed a cue ball resting against the leather. I bent down and picked it up before looking around the club for the owner. My eyes traveled around the level I was on before heading up four stairs to a man standing at the top, pool stick in hand.

I raised the ball up in question, asking silently if it was his. He smirked crookedly and I swear it was the hottest smile I had ever seen, as he nodded his head and then motioned for me to come near him.

I was stunned as I walked toward this stranger. His hair was a messy bronze and looked as if he had just had sex on the pool table he was playing on. He wore a black button down dress shirt and dark blue jeans that made his skin look pale as moonlight. And his face! It was chiseled perfectly with sharp edges and high cheek bones. All of which lead to emerald green eyes that made me feel as if was lost in Oz.

"Is…this yours?" I was able to get out, even if it was a little breathy.

"Actually, it is. Thank you," he smiled at me again, letting his hand touch mine as he took the ball from me.

He moved away from me and went to sit on the pool table behind him, his game now forgotten. He looked at me, quizzically before looking at the floor and the back up at me through his eyelashes.

My breath caught in the back of my throat at his look, at the way his eyes sparkled and how his tongue darted out to run along his bottom lip. I almost wanted to sink my knees and bow down to him, he looked so gorgeous.

"Are you single?" he asked.

My eyes widened at the question. "Yes!" I answered a bit too quickly, making that crooked smile of his turn into an even brighter one.

"I saw you talking to a man," he stated, his voice smooth like velvet.

"He's a coworker of mine," I explained shortly to the stranger.

"Just a coworker? Because I assume when a woman says she'd give anything for a certain man, that means he means a little bit more to her than just a _coworker _would_," _he smirked as he jumped off the table and went to line up a shot.

"How did you hear that from way up here?" I asked, watching him take his shot. Every ball on the table seemed to find a place into a pocket.

"I have magnificent hearing," he purred, standing up from the shot.

The man straightened up and walked closer to me, until our chests were just a heartbeat apart and I could smell his scent rolling off of him. He smelled better than the vanilla candles I burned at home during my luxurious bubble baths.

"Why don't we get out of here?" he asked, his fingers brushing lightly at my cheeks.

"I don't even know who you are or what you do," I objected weakly.

"Promise not to tell?" he whispered as his fingers ran down my neck, evoking a shudder from my body. "I work for the Devil," he purred.

"What?" I asked, backing my head up only a little away from his.

"Satan, Lucifer, the Prince of Darkness. My name is Edward, and I take care of business here on earth," he winked before stepping back. "Now come on," he grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of the bar.

Just outside the bar on the street sat an absolutely stunning black car, which to my surprise, Devil's Right Hand Man Edward led me to.

"It's a Lamborghini Diablo," he said as we both got in, "I thought it fit. My own little joke"

"Right...because you live in hell and serve the devil?" I asked, trying to get this straight, not believing it for a moment.

"Don't be ridiculous," he chuckled. "I'm human, just like you and I live in a lovely flat in New York. I simply work for her. Ever hear, 'my job doesn't define me?'" he chuckled. "Try telling that to a girl you want to take out to dinner. It doesn't go over well, once they know the truth."

"And your name is Edward?" I asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." he said, with a smirk. "My family couldn't decide on a name," he laughed.

"Listen, I heard what you said about that man in the bar. That you would give anything to be with him," he said, changing the subject. "If that's true, I can help you. I can give you anything you want!" He said, his speed accelerating and his eyes intent on the road.

"In exchange for…?" I prompted.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Your soul."

I couldn't help the laugh I let out at his answer. My soul! How cliché can this guy get?

"You want my soul? No way!" was the answer I gave him.

"Oh come on, Bella!" he rolled his eyes at me. "Do you even know what your soul is? What it does? Do you use it on a daily basis? No! Of course not. Look, I'm trying to help you, to give you what you've always wanted. A life with Jacob, him adoring you and loving you, and you don't want that, all because you'd be giving something up that you're not even sure what it is?"

I bit my bottom lip, trying to think about my choices on this. "My soul?"

"Just a measly, little soul in exchange for three wishes that will change your life forever," he said, as he put his car in park.

I thought about it. About Jacob and I and how we could be in love and how I could look like a new woman…a better woman.

"Alright. I'll do it," I smiled over at Edward.

"Great!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly we were in a large office with a desk sitting in the middle, a chair on each side.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My office," he grinned. "We need to sign the paperwork, of course."

With that, a stack of paper dropped from the ceiling and into my lap as I sat at the desk. "It's a little hefty," I said, picking up the twenty pound contract and setting it on the desk. I lifted the first page up to find that the writing on each of the pages was small enough that I couldn't even read it with my glasses on.

"Yeah, well I can give you the gist of it. It just goes through what I've already said. Three wishes in exchange for your soul, yada yada yada….you know, the usual," he said, his voice still pouring over me like honey as he sat perched on the desk in front of me, his snug jeans tightening due to the position he was sitting in.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, and my eyes which had been admittedly staring at his crotch, looked up to lock with his.

I felt my face blush to the extreme, the heat even spreading down my neck. "Sorry," I whispered the apology before looking away.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. "It is, after all, how I got my job." He let out a sigh and it seemed as if he was thinking about something not so pleasant.

"You got your job because of…." I trailed off and looked away with an even deeper blush as my finger pointed toward the crotch I had been admiring earlier.

He barked out a laugh. "No! Of course not," he continued to snicker. "She wishes."

"She?" I asked, not really following.

"The Devil," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"The Devil's a woman?!" I asked, surprised. Whatever happened to the cloven hooves and horns on a red face?

"Of course she's a woman. Can you think of anything more tempting than a beautiful woman?" he asked, his eyes roaming up and down my body as I looked away but still felt as if he was staring right through my clothes. "I can't," he finished, his voice suddenly a bit lower and huskier. The simple sound of it, made me shudder.

Funny I should shudder in the presence of one of the Devil's assistants, and not because I was scared or about to give up my soul, but because the sheer lust I was feeling for him traveled through my core like I had never felt before.

"So, back to business," his voice was smooth velvet again.

I bit my lip, looking from the contract to Edward and then back again. "What should I do?" I asked. "Is this really a good idea?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to be asking," he smiled gently, sadly, at me.

"You're the only one I have," I admitted and watched the smile melt away from his face.

Suddenly, his features were even more beautiful as he looked at me earnestly as if he had cared for me for the longest time. As if we were the most intimate of lovers rather than strangers in a business negotiation.

"If you sign that contract, you will be giving up a little piece of yourself. But, in return, you can have the happiness you've never even dreamt of. If I had been given a choice, if I was in your position right now, with a contract staring me in the face, I would give up anything I had for a chance at happiness."

He had been leaning closer and closer towards me as he talked and his voice became a solemn whisper, as if this was a secret he could trust no one with but me. It wasn't until he stopped talking that I realized our lips were only a breath away from each another's.

I watched as his piercing green eyes looked from my brown ones down to my lips and I let out an unsteady breath.

"Okay," I whispered as my heart pounded in my chest.

"Great!" he clapped his hands and was immediately on the other side of the desk and in his chair, a cocky smile placed on his lips as his feet rested on the desk. "Now, just sign the bottom."

"That's it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's it," he smiled back.

I picked up the blood red pen and pressed it against the paper before scribbling my signature across the contract.

"Now, if you could do and be anything you want, what would it be?" he asked, standing up and coming back over to me.

"To be the opposite of what I am right now," I said and saw his face fall a little.

"Okay, so, just wish for it and it will be granted."

"I wish…"

"Wait!" he yelled, putting his hands up in the air. "I almost forgot. Now, if for some reason, your wish doesn't work out the way you wanted it to, just take this," he said, pulling out a red cell phone and handing it to me, "and dial 666 and it'll bring you right back to me."

"Sounds easy enough," I smiled.

"Good! _Now_ you can wish away!"

"Alright." I closed my eyes as I visualized how I wanted to be. "I wish I was an important and respected woman. I wish to be really smart and most of all, want Jacob to love me."

I let out a sigh as I opened my eyes to look at Edward.

"Have fun," he winked

---

I was in a large office, looking out a window that seemed to be on the top floor of some type of skyscraper. It truly was a gorgeous office, with a dark mahogany desk and room enough to fit my entire apartment into.

"Wow," I whispered to myself.

I was dressed in a gray pinstripe jacket and matching skirt, my hair in a tight bun atop my head and high heeled black pumps on my feet. Apparently I gained fashion sense along with my new, respectable job.

There was knocking at my large double doors before a head poked inside the spacious room.

"Hi, Jessica," I smiled; glad that I recognized someone from the former life I'd lived.

She stopped, mid-step, her eyes growing wide as she looked at me. "You called me Jessica," she breathed out as she held tightly onto the clipboard she was carrying.

"Yes, isn't that your name?" I asked as I looked her over again. It certainly _looked_ like the Jessica Stanley I used to work with at G Corp.

"Why…why yes, Miss Swan, it is. But, you've never called me my name before. It was usually Jan or Jenny or Jenessa, sometimes even George," she said meekly. She certainly was different than how I remembered her. Almost as if she was afraid of me.

"Well I'm sorry, Jessica," I smiled gently at her.

"It's alright, Miss Swan. I just wanted to remind you that Mr. Black will be coming by in ten minutes.

"Oh!" I replied, shocked. "Alright, thanks for reminding me, Jess."

She bowed out of the room, never turning her back to me and I sighed before starting to rummage around in my desk drawers, looking for a mirror so I could make sure I was presentable for when Jacob arrived.

Ten minutes passed a whole lot faster than I thought they would as I searched for something to see my reflection in, and Jacob strolled into the room, wearing a suit that made him look like a million bucks.

"Isabella," he smiled at me. HE SMILED AT ME! I wanted to scream and let everyone know that he actually knew my name.

"Jacob," I tried to sound cool and collected as I rounded my desk to find Jacob walk toward me with his arms outstretched for a hug.

"I've missed you!" he said as he enveloped me into his big, strong arms. I sighed in content and laid my head against his chest. "But I'm so glad you agreed to this." He pulled away a bit to look at my face. "You know I love you and there's no one else I wanted to do this."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but really, could it be that bad if he said he loved me and was holding onto me for dear life? My insides were doing a victory dance, one I desperately wanted to join in on, but I would not lose my cool in front of Jacob.

"Oh, we'd better get going or we'll be late!" he exclaimed, looking at his watch.

"Late?" I asked, wanting to get any information I could from him. "Late for what?"

"Dinner," he said, staring at me in confusion for a moment. But then that confusion melted away and he smiled widely at me and laughed. "Isabella," he chastised playfully, "don't tell me you forgot about our dinner reservations!"

"I'm sorry Jacob, it's just been a really long day. It must've slipped my mind," I told him with a sheepish smile.

"I understand how your work can get the better of you some times. Remember I, too, am a partner in a law firm," he nudged me shoulder.

Oh…so that's what I did. Hey, points to Edward. So far it seemed that I had gotten my wish right on the first try. Stupid cell phone could stay in my pocket for years to come and I would never have to dial those three sixes.

"Yes, well, you know how devoted to my job I am," I laughed, hoping that I was in fact devoted to my career.

"Indeed. Now, we need to get going so we can get to the restaurant and go over wedding plans," he continued, going to my office chair and retrieving my coat for me before helping me put it on.

Holy crap!!! I was going to marry Jacob! I wanted to dial the 666 just to hug and kiss and thank Edward for giving me this amazing life!

---

We rode in the black limousine and I stared out the window at the city, thinking about that happiness that had exploded inside my body like fireworks. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt guilty.

I was living out my dream, getting the happiness that I had never even known to wish for, the happiness that Edward admitted he so desperately sought. Was it wrong that I would take my happiness from him? I knew it wasn't, but I still couldn't stop the guilt that washed over me.

We arrived at a ritzy looking restaurant and the chauffeur opened the door for me, Jacob grabbing my hand as I stepped out. We walked up through the doors opened for us and up to the pedestal where the host stood.

"Good evening," the smooth, silk voice of Edward rang out and floated to my ears.

My head snapped up to notice he was behind the pedestal table with a golden name tag on his tuxedo. His pale skin seemed to almost glow in contrast to the dark of his apparel and I was sure I had never seen a man so devastatingly gorgeous…not even Jacob.

"Good evening," Jacob said back politely, but Edward's eyes stayed fixed on mine. "We have reservations under the name Black," Jacob continued. His voice seemed so hard and rough in comparison to the crushed velvet of Edwards.

"Of course," Edward smiled back, winking at me. To my surprise I didn't feel my cheeks flame with heat, but just smirked back at him in response. "Follow me," he said and led us to the dining room.

"The other member of your party has been waiting for five minutes," Edward said as he led us to a table with a dark haired woman sitting there, a beautiful smile upon her face.

Edward pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. "Good luck," he whispered before kissing my temple and walking away.

My heard thudded in my chest and the place where his lips had touched my skin scorched with heat and tingles of pleasure. I looked over to make sure that Jacob hadn't noticed, and my jaw fell slack.

He didn't notice. He didn't notice because he was too busy in a lip lock with the dark haired woman sitting next to him. When they finally parted, both smiled blissfully at one another.

"I've missed you," he cooed at the woman.

"Missed you too," she said back.

Oh my god, what the hell was going on? I would _not_ take part in some polygamist cult! What had Edward done to me?!

"Bella, how are you?" the dark haired woman asked with a glint in her eye.

It took a moment to remember how to speak correctly, but when I did all that came out was, "I'm fine," in an unsteady voice.

"Thank you so much for doing this for Leah and I," Jacob smiled at me as he draped his arm over the chair of the woman I assumed to be Leah.

"When I told Jacob that I didn't have a maid of honor I thought our wedding would be ruined. But he said he knew just the girl that would be up to the task. Really, I can't thank you enough," she beamed at me.

"Maid of honor?" I gasped, looking between the happy couple.

"Well if I could've I would've made you my best man, seeing as how we've been best buds all our lives, but you know how the rules go," he rolled his eyes before laughing.

"So I'm going to be the maid of honor in your wedding?" I asked, feeling the tears start to prickle my eyes.

He hadn't wanted me; he was marrying another woman and simply loved me like a sister.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," I excused myself as I felt my chest start to collapse and knew the sobs wouldn't stay away for long, but I was just able to make it into the nicely appointed bathroom before letting out an agonized cry. The women in the bathroom looked at me strangely, but I didn't care.

I pulled out the little red device and typed in the three numbers that knew could make this all go away. 666.

---

I was suddenly transported to a cocktail bar and found myself back in my old work clothes but my glasses now gone from my face as I sat at the bar. I sighed and dipped my head into my hands as I sat at the nearly empty bar.

"You look like you could use a drink." I looked up to find Edward smiling at me from behind the bar in a uniform. I pouted back in response. "Awwww come on, Bella, cheer up," he chastised as he poured me a shot of something.

"Edward you don't understand. Have you ever wanted something so much, and then you think you have it, only to find out it belongs to someone else?" I asked, sorrow sketching my features. He was too light and carefree at the moment for my liking.

His face suddenly went solemn and forlorn as he stared into my eyes. There seemed to be a kind of gentleness there now that hadn't been there before and sadness I couldn't explain. "More than you could possibly know," he whispered, his face closer to mine than I had originally thought and I had to blink multiple times just to be able to think and breathe straight.

"Is there something you want from me?" he asked, his eyes trying to say something to me that his voice couldn't, but what, I didn't know. His breath fanned across my face and even blinking couldn't clear the daze I was in.

"I…uh…" stuttered, not able to think clearly. It was ridiculous that this man could have such an effect on me.

"Yes? What do you wish?" he asked in a sultry voice.

I searched my mind for what we had talked about before, but came up with nothing. All I could think about was Edward and his scent, or the way his bronze hair fell into his eyes, or the hot body that was hidden under those clothes…

"I wish…Edward," I slurred out, not being able to think.

"I'm sorry love, you'll need to be more specific than that," he chuckled. "What would you like from me? Hmmm?" he asked.

I fought for control over my mind and to stop the thoughts of throwing him down onto the bar and licking every inch of his delectable body. So I said the first thing non-Edward related that came to mind.

"JACOB!" I yelled, much louder than I intended to. My face flushed with heat from the embarrassment.

"Oh," Edward's face fell as he backed away and I bit my lip at the unexplainable guilt that fluttered up into my stomach. "Well then, let's hear it," he said, almost dejected as if he no longer cared about my wish.

"Uh well…I wish that I was confident and well known. And, I wanna have…_experience_," I blushed even harder, "I want to be attractive and I want boys to drool for me so that Jacob gets jealous," I smiled to myself at the thought.

Edward smiled but it didn't make his eyes sparkle emerald like they sometimes did. "Your wish is my command. Now drink up, and be on your way."

I picked the shot he poured me up and downed the contents without a second thought, ready for the next challenge.

I sat in front of a mirror outlined with round bulbs shinning at me. I was in a robe and my hair was straightened perfectly I noticed, when I looked into the mirror. I also noticed the makeup I was wearing. It was heavier than I usually wore it, making me look a tad bit naughtier, but I didn't mind, I wanted to be confident, I guess that just went with it.

I looked around where I sat, trying to get an idea of where Edward had put me and I tried to contain the giddy feeling and girly squeal as I realized where I was.

A dressing room. No, _my_ dressing room.

There was a clothes rack full of outfits and I smiled to myself before there came a knock at the door.

"Bella," Mike popped his head in and smiled a bit too friendly at me, "we're ready for you on set."

"Thanks, Mike," I tried to smile at him but wasn't sure if I succeeded, since his staring was starting to thoroughly creep me out.

He left and I took one more look in the mirror, not able to stop myself from smiling, before taking a breath and walking out of the dressing room, still clad in the robe and whatever was on underneath. Whatever it was, it itched a little.

"Alright, Bella," the man standing behind the camera in a baseball hat said to me, " now just go in there and work your magic, like you always do." He gave me an appraising smile before sitting in his chair. "Someone get the robe!" he yelled

Just then, Jacob walked out in nothing but a pair of boxers, his long hair flowing down to his shoulders and he looked even sexier than usual.

He laid down on the bed that was set up on the set and I realized that we must be about to do a love scene.

"ROBE!" the baseball cap man yelled again.

"Good luck," I heard the velvet voice I was becoming so familiar with whisper into my ear before kissing just below it. His soft hands peeled away the silk robe that had covered me and Edward ran back to stay behind the scenes.

"Good. Now-- silence everyone! We're ready to shoot. And... action!!!" he yelled out.

"Why, Candy, I didn't know you'd be home from school so early," Jacob smirked at me as his eyes trailed up and down my body. It was only then that I looked down and saw that I was wearing a schoolgirl's uniform.

No, not a uniform, a skanky ass costume that barely covered my privates!

I wasn't sure how long I was staring down at myself, but it must've been a while. "Why don't you come over here and see how happy I am to see you," Jacob purred and my eyes snapped up from my scantily clothed body to find Jacob scrawled naked across the bed.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, covering my eyes after witnessing Jacob's standing erection.

"CUT!" the director called. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What has gotten into you? You've fucked more guys on film than…well anyone," he laughed at the end as he put his hands on my shoulders.

I swatted them away and looked from the still naked Jacob... to the director... to the camera.

Oh. My. God!

I looked around trying to find where Edward had gone, but I couldn't find him anywhere. So, I reached into the white, thigh high stockings I was wearing, pulled out the phone and dialed 666.

---

"Edward!" I yelled at him as I found myself sitting on his lap on a high white chair at a luxurious resort and he was dressed in red Life Guard swim trunks with a whistle on a lanyard around his neck.

"Yes?" he smirked teasingly at me, looking down to find me in a bikini.

"You made me a porn star!" I yelled at him, smacking my hand against his rock hard chest.

The only response he had was to chuckle at me. "Oh come on, it was everything you wanted."

"Edward…" I whined. "Ugh, you know what? I'm done with this. I just quit."

"What do you mean?" he asked, those emerald eyes staring into mine.

"The deals off," I told him. "No third wish, no soul exchange."

He sighed heavily before saying, "I'm sorry, Bella. It just doesn't work like that."

I looked at him curiously and slightly hurt. He was still going to take my soul whether I used my third wish or not. "Edward…" I looked at him, my eyes watering as I tried to plead with him.

His hands gripped me tightly to him and I was suddenly very aware that they were on the tops of my thighs.

"Let's take this to a more private place, he said, before looking around and then suddenly snapping his fingers, we appeared to be in a hotel suite.

I was sitting on the amazingly comfortable bed in the suite, and watched as Edward paced back and forth in front of me. Even in the short time that I had known him, it seemed to be strange to have him looking so frazzled and frustrated as he ran his hands through his already tousled bronze hair.

"Edward, what do you mean it doesn't work like that? I still have to give you my soul?" I asked. "'Cause I don't want Jacob anymore. He doesn't want me, and the man that I've seen in these scenarios, I don't want him either."

He came to kneel in front of me and took my hands into his, "Bella, I wish I could help, but there's nothing I can do. Please, Bella," he pleaded with me, "make your wish."

"I wish…"

"I love you, Bella."

I stopped short, exactly where I was and looked at him to find that he was nothing but sincere. "What?" I asked him, to make sure I had heard right.

"I love you. I just…I just wanted you to know that no matter where this next wish leaves you, that I have never met anyone like you; someone as wholeheartedly good as you are. Jacob Black doesn't know what he's missing, but if you were to walk out of my life right now, I _would_ know." He smiled that crooked smile, "I just thought you should know."

"Edward," I smiled, "I wish for you to have the happiness you've always wanted."

"You what?" he asked me.

"I want you to be happy," I smiled at him, my palm cupping the side of his face.

He smiled up at me, a smile even more gorgeous than that crooked grin as he leaned forward to brush his lips across mine before leaning back and staring at me. "That's it then," he whispered. "Your soul is yours." He took my face into his hands and said earnestly to me, "thank you."

"Wait. What?" I asked, in confusion that may or may not have been caused by his kiss.

"You sacrificed your last wish for the good of someone else," he explained. "No one ever reads the contract," he laughed, and it was so carefree and beautiful that it was now completely obvious that my wish had in fact, come true.

This time I was the one to lean forward and capture his lips. His lips were delicious and I found myself unable to get enough of them so I reached up and buried my fingers in his hair attempting to pull him closer to me.

No one had ever told me that they loved me before, but I had also never wanted to hear the words more than I had in that moment. From the moment I first saw Edward, I knew that he was different than anyone I had met before, but of course he also worked for the Devil. But, it wasn't just that. It was the fact that he saw something more in me than the glasses I once wore and my nervous ticks.

I let a moan loose as he sucked my tongue into his mouth, and his hands started to slide up the bare skin on my stomach, his hands resting just below my breasts. I untangled my hands form his hair and dropped them to his shoulders, feeling the skin there before sliding them down his hard chest, landing on his rippled abs.

As a finger slid under the strings of my bikini, mine played with the waistband of his lifeguard trunks and he pulled back to look into my eyes. I nodded for him to continue, tempted to give anything to just feel his skin against mine as he did whatever he wanted with me.

His eyes never broke contact with my own as his fingers made quick work of untying the knot that was tied at my back. He brought the material over my head and let go, allowing it to fall wherever it wanted.

Edward pressed his chest to mine, pushing us down to the bed before he started to kiss and suck at my neck. I was sure that he would leave a mark on my pale skin, but I didn't care and it seemed he didn't either.

His trunks were gone within seconds, as was the bottom of my swimsuit and he was back on top of me assaulting my senses. I was filled with Edward. His sweet smell, the feeling of his soft skin and hard muscles, the taste of his delicious lips, the sight of his unruly bronze hair scattered across my skin, and the sound of his slick mouth connecting with every part of my body he could reach.

My body started to grind against his, his obvious erection pressing against me as I rocked my hips, and my movement elicited a moan from Edward. God, I liked that sound. I wanted to do anything to hear him make that noise again, so I started to grind harder and faster, and was rewarded with even more sounds from the beautiful man on top of me.

He stopped to ask my permission, before pushing into me and I could feel my body stretch to make room for the intrusion. I was only able to open my eyes for a moment to see Edward's face scrunched up in pleasure as he tried to stay still for me.

I didn't wait for him to start, instead, I bucked my hips up, and he knew what I wanted and without hesitation Edward started to thrust in and draw out of me, my hands grabbing his shoulders so tightly that my nails dug into his skin.

"Oh! Bella!" he breathed out as his he brought his head down to rest in the crook of my neck.

He angled himself perfectly to hit a spot within me that intensified the pleasure he was already giving me, and I just wanted more.

"Mmm, Edward!" I cried as the knot in my stomach tightened, threatening to snap apart. I could hardly breathe.

His hand wandered down between our sweaty, grinding bodies, and started to play with my clitoris, stroking it up and down and in circles.

"OOOOooooohhhh!" I screamed out, not able to take it anymore as I fell over the edge where I had been teetering.

With a grunt of his own, Edward fell too, and I could feel him pulse inside me, filling me.

He rolled off me and pulled me to his chest as we attempted to catch our breath. His lips touched my hairline as his fingers ran up and down my spine, making me shiver. Edward chuckled at my reaction, and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Are you ready to go again, love?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind doing that for the rest of eternity," I giggled in response.

"You're wish is my command," he breathed, as he pulled me up so I was straddling his hips. He reached his hand reached up to tuck my damp hair behind my ear. "You dazzle me, Bella Swan."

"That may be so," I said, leaning down to kiss his chest, "but you leave me completely bedazzled."

* * *

**Well, i'm actually really nervous to find out what you guyst think. I was watching the word count the entire time going "please don't be over 8,000 words!"....lol. I had so much fun doing all the different kinds of Bellas and i only wish that i could've done the 7 wishes like in the movie rather than just 3. But that movie is Soooo funny! Can i get a LOL for when he's the super sensitive guy?..."I will improvise a sonnet about your hair," LOL!**

**Okay, well thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed it enough, then go vote for me and my little project that took way longer than it should've...lol**

**Much love and good luck to eveyone participating in the contest,**

**ashel-13  
**


End file.
